Somewhen, somewhere, somehow
by Filatipphia
Summary: She didn't know exactly when, nor where, nor how. All she know is, that she fell in love with him. / Warning inside.


**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujumaki. | Aomine Daichi x Momoi Satsuki | I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Warning: this story is unbetaed. Sorry for my bad grammar.**

* * *

She first met him at the basketball court near her home. He was attractive, talented and well player due to his performance, especially when he play the street basketball -he will looks sexier and hotter, you know?

Since that, they then became friends. Together they have done so many things. But the only thing that he give a fuck about was basket, basket and just basket.

He maybe could deny it, he maybe could scream to the world that he didn't love basket. But Satsuki always understood that Daichi has given his soul to that sports.

Satsuki nevermind that they will be together until Senior High School. It means they were friends since kids till adolescence. And what do you think about a boy and a girl that contiguous for almost ten years?

He may not feel the way as she feel. But there was something that creep in her stomach. Like there was a thousand of butterflies that fly, tickled her heart.

With the black exotic skin and dark blue hair, he always had good looking in her eyes. Standing close to him make her heartbeat faster than before. Shivered of her thought about . .is.

But she didn't know exactly when, nor where, nor how. All she know is, that she fell in love with him.

She fell so hard.

Too hard until she was broken. And she couldn't stop.

He was the stupidest boy she ever met. Stupid boy with no sense.

The pinky haired girl sighed. Thinking about her childhood friends would took so many times. There will always something about him that crossed her mind, spinning in her head.

"Hey, watcha doing?" Daichi came with his sexy voice's out from his mouth. He looked at Satsuki with weirdo sight before sat down beside her.

She jumped up, a little bit shocked of his sudden presence. Then her lips draw the slight curves of a smile, "Nothing."

"Really? I've here for a few minutes ago and all you did was daydreaming, i think?"

"Well, then that's not your concern at all."

"Of course not," he caressed her hair gently with his fingertips, "But if you had a problem you can share that with me, you know?" He patted her head and then directed it into his armpit.

Satsuki cried out, trying to relinquish from his grip, "Eww, that's so disgusting you asshole! You're sweaty!"

He chuckled and released her, feeling a pity of her shriek, "I finished playing basketball, but don't worry,my smell is always good, isn't it?"

She rotated her eyes, "The fuck what i just heard."

But deep inside, she correct it. Satsuki have to admit that his scent is very tasty. Like an addictive essence, that if she doesn't smell it, she will be drunk and crazy and need a rehabilitation.

 _She love the way he teased her. She wouldn't lose this moment, not even only in a milisecond._

Once again, Daichi laughed, "So, what makes you end up in the rooftop? This is my favorite place to sleep anyway. It's a miracle to see you there when i don't have a list to training."

Satsuki whispered, "Like i came to watch you, heh," but her bestfriend seems didn't heard that. She then decided to continued, now with a loudly voice, "Hmm, i don't know," she shrugged her shoulders indifferently.

The man with dark blue hair frowned his forehead, astonished, "What?"

The manager of basketball team chose to ignored him, she then lay down, looked up to the blue skies with white cloud. Felt the breeze that bellows slowly. Relax, tried to forgot all these shits that has been revolve around her lately.

Daichi said nothing, he follow her movement, position his body next to her. He crossed his legs then closed his eyes, retire of his exhausted after playing basket.

A few minutes between them only filled with silence. Before Satsuki broke that awkward moment with a murmured, " _Ne_ , Dai- _chan_ , have you ever think about childhood friends that be a couple?"

He opened one of his eyes, looked to Satsuki for a while and then closed it anymore. "Never," he replied lazily.

"Isn't that cute when they were playing together and it changed into a date?" Doesn't care about his answer before, Satsuki keep asking a similar question.

"Why the heck you always said silly things like that?" Now, it's Daichi's turn, "You didn't fell in love with me, did you?"

"What if i did?" she replied in a low tone.

Daichi woke up, he raised one of his eyebrow, "Heh?"

"Nope. I didn't said anything," she fastly changed the subject.

Ignoring Satsuki's remarks, he said, "Are you joking? It's not funny at all. Moreover, you say that you love Kuroko, everytime you see him you always ran into his cuddle."

"What? I say i didn't said anything. And Kuroko, yeah i like him," she pouted. Did he know the difference between love and like? How could his reaction be as flat as that?

"Really?" he wondered, "So, what's that? Your face's burned," Daichi pointed right into her reddened cheek with his index finger.

Satsuki rolled over, keep away from him before she was sat down and cover her cheek, "No!"

"Yes you are."

"No! I'm not!"

He scowled, tempting Satsuki is quite an entertaint, he was always enjoyed it but not for now, "Okay whatever."

She was never serious. Sometimes it makes him curious and so flustered of what he should do actually. But well, however he won't give a damn about it.

It's impossible for them to knot in a romantic-complicated commitment. They were just friends and will never be more than that. Daichi always seen Satsuki as a little sister that have to be protected.

"I-i think i have to go now," all was Satsuki said. She checked her wristwatch with hand fidgeting.

This was the right time for her to flee. She couldn't long standing near him with her embarassing feeling. Especially of what she said before -she swore she cursed her tongue from slipping and talking about that shit.

She then stood up and clapped her skirt.

"Where are you going? You wouldn't go home with me?"

"Emm, no, i wanna go to the bookstore first."

"Then lemme take you there." Daichi said with finality.

"W-what?"

"C'mon!"

Satsuki should have been realized that this is what they are. Friends do care each other, right?

And she should admit it that this is one of his part that makes her fall all the times, she can't help it. _If only he knew._

Nevertheless, she couldn't deny that deep inside, her heart is broken. A little disappointment was perched in herself.

How he didn't care about what they have been talking about before. How he just indifferent of what she felt.

It was killing her slowly. All of it showed that he does not have more feelings for her than affection as a friend, and the responsibility as an older brother.

Satsuki should be aware, that if Daichi does have feelings for her, then he would naturally be jealous if she is close to Kuroko. But what? Daichi just shut up and let her do whatever she want. Well, it's her own fault for too much hoped. And blame her for behaving as if she liked Kuroko when in fact she's not, just to see the reaction from the man who is not envious at all.

 **Have you ever heard that 'Childhood friends are cursed for not being together as lovers?' maybe,** _ **just maybe**_ **, that's what happened to her right now.**

* * *

She didn't know exactly when, nor where, nor how. All she know is, that she fell in love with him.

 _And she didn't know exactly when, nor where, nor how he will response to her feelings._

* * *

A/N: I'm very sorry for OOC being overkill. They're very cute in my imagination and i wanna pour it into a story so then i write this -eventhough this is not fluffy at all /cri.


End file.
